House Legend Continue
by c.jamous
Summary: This will illustrate a fiction series that will make house join nick furry, and the avengers' team, to solve and yet start a new adventure for house. hope you like it , and help me continue it ( screen play in case you don't know )
1. Preamble

"The scene start in New York, house is standing in a cemetery, a look in his face of sadness, he open his _vicodin _ bottle and took a pair, look down to a stone …. We are going to guess that the name Wilson will appear somehow since he was sick and dying, instead we suddenly see Wilson tap on his shoulder with donuts. And speak to him "

**Wilson:"** I never could understand you House with these things, coming here? This is huge you know.

**House:"** well, we cannot run away from it can we? …. Everyone dies … eventually … "and look so puppy eyes to Wilson"

**Wilson:"** now that is mean "

"The camera now shows us the name on the stone … it is House Biological father"…. As House take a donnut and start walking out of the cemetery on his cane , suddenly … someone stop him… we see him in a black coat … all the way up … his hands behind his back , he almost nock House down standing in his way .

**Nick Furry:** "Oh sorry sir, I almost hit "

**House:** "you moron, can't you see cripples when you are walking?"

**Nick furry**:" Cripples yes I do see, a legendary genius that cheated his own death … nope. "Look around ironically "Mr House, we need to talk.

We can see the frustration on Wilson face… and the surprise on House face when the camera show us at last the face of Nick furry smiling and hack eye on his left, and black widow on his right, showing them a black jeep to get in."

The camera fades into the next chapter.


	2. The Deal

" the camera start in a room , probably in nest HQ, on a small table all high tech around , people roaming around "

**House**:" you do know I love you guys, right?" I mean this little prank... "Dose the kidding figure with his face"...

**Wilson interrupt :"** what house mean is that he did all this for me , it was because I have a few months left ..

**House:"** right… best friend thing … you know "

**Nick Furry** shaking his head slightly and smiling not a word said

**House**:" you do need to check up this eye now you Knows?"

**Nick:"** Mr House, as much we enjoy your explanation and your presence here by the way, the issue is far greater than you think and far more dangerous"

**Wilson frustrated**:" great I am going to spend my last days in jail…. Good one house "

**House:"** look it was all me not him, so do whatever you want with me let him go"

**Nick furry:"** I am afraid I cannot do that Mr House, see, we have this little issue in our hands, and we need your help to solve it "

**House:"** wait, you need MY HELP?" face turn sarcastic"

Nick Furry:" yes and you have a choice Mr House, either you help us, then we help you by not turning you in, and …. We also will fix your friend cancer problem, in exchange … and if you don't, well, I will walk away "

**House:**" I don't respond well to threatening you know "

**Wilson:**" you can fix my Cancer?"

**Nick furry:"** and then some, you seen New York didn't you? We can do it. As long that he helps us.

**Wilson:** he will.

**House:"** Wait a minute I did not say anything…"

**Wilson:** I said you will you own me House, you own me this.

Camera show us House face in frustration

**House:"** Fine, but on my own terms… takes a file from the table …. And look at it … and surprise….. "I will be damned ... this is very interesting "

**Wilson:"** what? What is it?

**House:"** oh you are gona love it."

Camera fades as House is smiling and hiding the file and get up and say: where is the patient and Nick furry smiling and say this way.


	3. The Riddle

**Wilson**:" House , I think we are out of our league here , this …. This is not something we both know we can fix ."

**House** :" ah shut up , and stop cuddying on my head, this .. as you call it , is the next human evolution , I mean after this I can die happy"

**Nick**:" Mr House, I am afraid we can not let you die on us , not now at least"

**House**" nice to know , however there is the little part of fixing his cancer you did not deliver"

**Nick**:" well , deliver your part first:"

**House**:" fine , I will , but I will need a team "

**Nick** :" let me introduce to you Mr Barnes , AKA …"

**House**:" big green monster….. I will be damned"

**Nick**" right"

**Wilson**:" hi (shake his hand) I am a huge fan"

**House**:" yeah, especially when you turn all angry and green and destroy the neighborhood"

**Barnes**:" yeah, I nice to meet you too"

**Nick**:" I need to bring you up to speed , so let us all listen a bit"

Camera show us a screen being lowered :

**Nick**:" as we searched the globe in the last few months, looking for hydra lairs, specially after captain America encounter last few months, we came across something we thought it is not possible , even genetically is far from being mastered like this."

**House** :" and this is ?"

**Nick ,** press a click in his hands and 2 pictures shows of hundreds of children being put to some sort of machines. And the next show 2 children have skin mutation and eyes glowing

House stood up jaw open and could not believe his eyes.

**Barnes **: are we sure of this?

**Nick**:" some very loyal and good pple gave their lives to deliver these 2 photos with these schematics."

Nick shows the human body with formulas and some gun

**Barnes**:" we will need help to do this"

Stark enter the room suddenly:" you rang?"

**Barnes** :" naturally ….. I should have known"

**House:"** gr8 more fun "

**Nick"** Mr house , what you are here for is this "

The screen pull out and a cage show a child locked behind some glass , the child seem very peaceful just as they put a doll in the cage he got angry and lift himself from the ground and destroy the toy.

**House :"** cool …. When do we start "

**Nick :"** we already begun"

The camera fades to the next chapter.


	4. The Team Paradox

The scene begin in the HQ with Nick and black widow talking about House

**Black widow** : you sure we made the right call and bring him in?

**Nick **: everyone we asked he is the best at what we need, and in times like this we need those who know most about our needs.

**Black widow**: but he is a civilian , with serious attitude problems

**Nick **: yet he deliver results and that is what matter in our business isn't it? They all have attitude problems , crazy and outcasts but they deliver what they are needed to deliver and that what I need right now. You need to go and have an eye on him see where he is in this matter.

**Black widow** : right away sir.

**Nick **: let us hope the human race have what it takes to figure this one out , at least the best of the human race minds.

Back in some office that have some chairs like a meeting room , House sit and look at a bunch of files photos , studies. No words he say as Wilson approach him and look at him worry.

**Wilson **: well , how it look?

**House**:" here see your self" …. There is nothing in those files that medically explain what those photos has shown , yet those abilities are manifesting.

**Wilson**: so let them redo all the tests .

**House** : already ahead of you , I already asked them for a team.

Nick enter the room :

**Nick**: I understand you required some additional pple to be brought here .

**House** : yes … I have needs.

**Nick** : you do understand that in our line of business we can not work like this.

**House:** and In my line of business we always work like this.

**Nick:** I can not give you this sorry , find another way.

**House** : I cant .

**Nick :** do I look like a person that enjoy wasting my time?

Nick give him a serious look

**House**:" look I have a logical explanation why I need those and all of those"

**Nick:** really because I can not wait to hear it

**House** :" seeing your problem here , mean the problem have to be either related to a brain abnormality that make that changed the brain structure so much that it work normal but nothing show normal . witch mean I need a neurologist to guide me to the brain issues.

**House **: two I need a brainiac know it all to guide me to the rest of the might to be infections from outside of this world and that is why I need mrs Masters … I am sure you have her files .

**House**: and third , I need someone with enough experience in surgery , organs and other things that is why you see Mr chase name there .

**Nick **: clearly you know what you say , but I don't ,there is others you can use …

**House **: sure you know me ? because pple around me tend to leave very quickly , believe me it is better to get someone that know me .better for both to have this issue solved in a speed.

**Barnes **: I might have an idea. ..

**House **: smile …. Nick smile …. Wilson hold his head ….

**Wilson **: this will be interesting .

Camera move to a press conference held in some location , that someone from justice dept. is explaining to the media something that appear to be important.


	5. Welcome Home

Chapter 5 welcome Home

The camera start at the press conference

**Speaker** :" we all saw, as most of you know , that Mr Gregory House , known doctor has been killed in the explosion following an investigation with a criminal at a location that lead to the arrest of the head of the criminal gang , Mr house was helping in the investigation , and for national security reason that we can not disclose , Dr house involvement in the issue is appreciated and we thank him for his collaboration bringing in one of the most dangerous criminals to justice."

**Speaker** :" Dr House is free to return to his job now in the Hospital thank you for your cooperation "

Back at the hospital , where foreman , and some nurses and chase and the rest of the team is looking at the TV , the camera switch between Taob , Cameron , His wife , and Masters in some hospital that was banding some wound and she stop and listen , and then continue working , the patient say , what a guy he seem a good doctor.

**Master**:' you have nooo idea"

Back at foreman office someone open the door , and enter , at first we think it is House, but the face on foreman and then it switch to the face of Wilson .

**Wilson **:" we need to talk"

**Foreman** :" give us a minute guys "

While everyone leave:

**Wilson** :" before you jump into conclusion , he did it for me , and … you know House, and the rest"

**Foreman **:" I know "

Wilson:" you do?"

**Foreman ** :" I always knew , this is House we are talking about , we Both know him too much"

**Wilson **:" huh…. Then you are OK?"

**Foreman** " not even close to ok"

**Wilson **:" well , in this matter I don't see you have a choice "

**Foreman** :" I can not do this , you are his friend , I suppose to be his boss , I can not accept him in here again"

**Wilson** " actually , you are not his boss, not anymore , and you can not refuse him here either"

**Foreman** :" what do you mean I am not his boss?

Wilson open the door behind him , and we can see cuddy standing there.

**Foreman **:" what dose this mean?"

The camera fade to the meeting room where foreman and cuddy , with the board members talking

**Board Member**:" based on the recommendation from a dept. in the government we can not refuse, we are obliged to terminate your contract here and give the job back to Mr Cuddy .

**Foreman **:" but why , if it is about House I can manage him , I did it before."

**Board Member** :" to the point where he fake his own death , go crazy …. Not to mention the damage in the hospital equipment , that is not manage that is something else , beside the request specifically request your removal from this post and to be assigned with Dr House personal team effective immediately"

**Foreman **: " I cant do this , I quit"

**Cuddy:"** Foreman , I know your position , but I think you must listen and accept as an old friend trust me on this"

**Foreman **:" no way I am accepting this , I resign , I am out of here "

**Board Member** :" we feel sorry for your decision but if that what you want it will be your choice"

**Foreman :"** it is "

**Board Member** :" very well"

Exiting the hall , all angry and walking , agent Philip from SHIELD approach Foreman with his identity , and ask if he can have a word with him .

Foreman stop with a frustrated face and the scene jump to the next chapter.


	6. Recruitment ( Foreman)

Chapter 6 Recruitment

**Foreman**

**Foreman:**" I appreciate you taking time to talk to me to come back to work with house, but no matter what you are going to say, my decision is final"

Door open and Black Widow enter the room with a file in her hand.

**Black Widow**: Agent Philip can you please leave us alone "

The agent say nothing and exit the room.

**Black Widow**:" I believe before you take this decision , you must look at this file "

**Foreman:**" no matter what is in this file , I am not changing my mind"

**Black Widow**:" well , look and if you still don't want to join , we will let you go"

**Foreman ** :" hold the file and open it and his eyes point a bit existed then horrified "

**Foreman **:" what is it?"

**Black Widow** :" this is what is the next big threat , and we need your help fixing this with the help of Dr House"

**Foreman :"** no , I wont "

**Black Widow** :" do you know anyone else smart enough that can solve this?"

**Foreman** :" no but…"

**Black Widow** :" then how about to swallow your ego a bit and help us save like a billion life , because if I was you , and knowing what you know , I would really start praying that someone with House take this case to solve it "

Foreman heavy breathing sorry

**Black Widow** :" Agent Philip we are done here"

The door open and House is at the door

**House**:" I heard that you rather see the world burn that to work for me again "

**Foreman **:" I have nothing to say to you House, you can do this without me , you will be fine , you always reach it with or without me "

**House:"** not this case"

**Foreman** :" you will be fine I need to go , can I go ?"

**House:"** don't be a jerk"

**Foreman **:" no a jerk would be someone that fake his own death , and push his friends into believing he is dead and then pop out of nowhere and expect them to be ok with it "

**House** : ohhhh you Miss me?

**Foreman** :" I have nothing to say to you House"

**House **:" how about a bet , that you did not read everything in that file , and if you did you will beg me to take you in "

**Foreman **:" I am not like you , I am not into puzzles you can play alone I don't care "

**House Yell as Foreman walk out** :" Anabelle Foreman"

**Foreman stops, and look back and say :"** what?"

**House throw the file in his face** :" read the fucking file before you play all dumb in my face next time and then say I want to go"

The camera shows us the name and a picture of a young girl name is Anabelle foreman .

**House**:" you can thank me later "

**House to Black Widow** :" I am sure he is an idiot , plug him in the team , I am sure he will be much willing now".

House take 2 pills of Vicodin and walk away as Foreman face is horrid of the file and look at Black Widow as the scene is terminated into the next chapter.


	7. Recruitment (Masters)

**Chapter 7 Recruitment**

**Masters**

The screen start with House on a bench in the hospital as Cuddy approach him with frustrating and angry face.

House got up and try to leave in the opposite direction

**Cuddy**:" House, we are going to have to talk sooner or later"

**House while walking** :" actually not" he walk and look behind a bit and say :" this is me saying I am busy for the talk"

House enter Wilson office while he was trying to get things right in his office again and sit on the couch

**Wilson** :" you talked to Cuddy yet?

**House:"** now why would a young doctor , brilliant , refuse to take me as a boss, I am charming am i?

**Wilson :"** no doubt here"

**House **:" hmmm, "

And house open the door and leave the office as he is out Wilson say

**Wilson**:" this is it ? you came to say this and leave?"

**House**:" nah, just needed an excuse to have bitch Cuddy out of my back "

House walk out as Wilson shake his head and encounter agent Philipe

**Philipe **:" Dr are you ready to start at least?" the patient is running out of time .

**House **:" already into it , her beloved uncle is in her room "

**Philippe** :" we need you to start on this as soon as possible"

House stood a bit and look at him

**House**:" normally the government care and so , but usually it care for her own selfishness, or if someone in high power is involved , or could be involved orr….. there is something more you did not tell me about this kid"

**Philipe** :" I am sorry , I can not say more at this stage , the patient in your hand is your priority"

**House**:" see this is where I say something smart , "

**Philipe :"** save it Dr, work on the patient , get her fixed , and we will help your friend , if you don't , you know the rest "

House is shocked as he seem very serious and decisive

the camera go to some floor in the hospital , where a glass room show us a baby girl , black, with curly hair and some dolls, and Eric just standing on the edges

**House**" anything till now?

**Foreman with his eyes almost in tears** :"nothing till now , we are prepping a PET scan for her brain again , with focus on her lower brain to see any abnormality , what ever is it , she is dying and fast "

House looking at the girl he notice a twitch in her right arm and right eye :

" let me know the results when they came"

**Foreman ** :" where are you going"

**House**:" getting us an encyclopedia or google or something "

**Foreman :"** Masters ? you really think she will join us ?"

**House:"** you did don't you?"

And he walk out of the room

Back in another hospital, Masters is in some sort of a clinic and she is with a patient

**Masters:"** don't worry it is just a surface wound , you will be fine , just some bandages and you will be fine "

**Patient** :" thank you doctor"

**Masters smile**:" not a problem "

Masters talk to the nurse next, ok send the next patient please we are done here , and as she look behind her she see House on the door and he smile while she is totally stumped .

**House**:" Miss me?"

The screen fade to a locker room where Masters sit and House on the edge of the room with a file and he approach her and put it on the bench.

**Masters **:" I went to your funeral , you know"

**House**:" I know I was there , some sort of a way , in spirit "

**Masters** :" what do you want house?"

**House**:" a consult "

**Masters** :" I don't want to look at the file

**House:"** you still a terrible liar "

**Masters **:" I got out for a reason "

**House**:" and you will get in for the same reason"

**Masters **:" I don't think I will House I don't want to look at the file I have a good job , good place "

**House :"** I don't know how many times I have to say this :" terrible liar "

**Masters :"** I am not lying "

As she got up the file got knocked from the bench a bit and a picture from it fell into the floor and as masters get it

**Masters **:" is this for real ?"

**House**:" every single bit , or frame or what ever "

**Masters **:" but that is physically impossible to do and no one ever proven what part of the brain to induce to make it happen and.. nothing here explain it …

**House smiling** :" told ya … terrible liar "

**Masters **:" close the file … no I wont do it "

**House**:" fine , we will let the patient die because you don't want to save her"

**Masters **:" that is not true … I just cant "

The camera show us her face getting nervous ..

**House:"** cant ? or wont? …

House walk toward the door …

**Masters** " that is not fair you know

**House** :" life is not fair , if you want to stay in your rabbit hole and play doctor , go ahead …"

Masters seem quiet , with a very nervous face as House walk out the door.

Back in the hospital House enter Wilson office as Wilson is eating a sandwich

House sit on the couch and open his arms and say nothing

**Wilson **:" hmm.. you don't look much victorious, got your encyclopedia ? "

**House:"** yep , technically"

**Wilson **:" technically ? hmm , she said no didn't she?

**House:"** with her mouth "

**Wilson** :" and with your infinite wisdom you deduced that she want to say yes?

**House**:" nope"

**Wilson:** so how ?

The door open and Masters enter with a file in her hand and say to House:"

**Masters :"**the results are back and the readings are off the charts "

**House**:" that …"

Wilson surprised look at masters and say nothing

**Masters **:" um hi Wilson , sorry about … you know cancer and dying and…

**House**:" this is cool no?

And the scene go to the next chapter


	8. Recruitment (rest of the team)

**Chapter 8 Recruitment**

**Rest of the team**

The camera start in the meeting room House and foreman and masters are debating the case on the board

**House:"** differential diagnostic of a …" he look at the pet scan in his hand "…" missing part of the brain"

**Masters** :" it is impossible to remove it surgically , there is no trace of any surgical entry in the brain"

**Foreman **:" autoimmune "

**Masters** :" have to be some sort of a virus"

**House:"** virus it is "

**Foreman **:" this cant be a virus there is no traces of any inflammation in the tests …"

House" I know that is why it have to be a virus"

**Foreman** :" this is insane , this is my cousin we are talking about "

The door is open and taob enter the room with chase

**Chase**:" I agree with House , it is a virus "

**House smiling** :" now we can really do some bull fight "

**Foreman** :" this isn't a game house , we need to figure it and fast , because she dose not have time"

Philipe enter the room : " and so dose your friend Wilson , our last lab result is on the cliff , and there is no time you need to waste "

The screen jump to the ddx : Taob , it can be some sort of genetically modified virus that don't show on the scans

**House**:" they did all the scans too , if there is something not natural they will by now detected it and we don't need to be here what else?"

**Chase **:" how about a new species of virus some alien unknown kind "

**House :** already said , they would have tested for it

**Chase **:" not if they were looking like us , usual suspect , and leave all the new stuff."

**House:"** hmmm.. go do… find it "

Everyone go out as House go to Wilson office:

**House**:" are you ok?"

**Wilson **:" I wouldn't say , the pain is much that I can take at the moment but I will be fine , how is the case going ?"

**House**:" chase and taob are back , and we are doing some tests."

**Wilson** :" that is great ..

The screen show us both of their faces worry , Wilson clearly in pain , house know it and he is desperate

The screen fade to the next chapter.


	9. Brain Scan

**Chapter 9 **

**Brain Scan**

The camera show us chase and taob in the operation room testing some blood , foreman and masters are helping them.

**Chase**:" what made you come ?"

**Masters** :" who me ?"

**Taob **:" yeah "

**Masters** :" ah nothing just interesting stuff and I will be gone when this case is done"

**Chase **:" hmm… interesting "

**Masters **:" what is interesting ?

**Foreman ** :" that you learned how to lie outside these rooms "

**Masters **:" I am not lying , I am really going after this case"

**Taob** :" once you are hooked there is no escape "

**Chase **:" there is something in this sample , foreman come look at these nerves "

Foreman approach the table and look at the sample .

**Foreman **:" there is nothing in these samples the nerves are clean"

**Masters** :" so what is odd about a clean sample"

**Chase **:" I put degenerating matter on it , and still the cells are intact"

**Taob:"** that is impossible"

House back in the meeting room :" we have a new symptom , re-generating nerve cells, anyone care to tell me how a brain part went bye bye , and the rest is re-generating ?

**Masters **:" only thing that can mimic this behavior is autoimmune "

**Taob**:" we found no traces in all the blood work"

**Chase** :" it is systemic it took out one organ , and one organ only , her brain , he is targeting something "

**House** " usually what virus target are ?

**Masters **:" places that fight them "

**House:"** what is special about that part of the brain"

**Foreman** :" it is the control center of the senses , busy area where everything connect and disconnect"

**House **: so now that part is gone , where is the control?

**Master **:" front lobe?"

**House:"** that was a rhetorical question , go put her brain under the scan , and test her control to see where it light up "

**Foreman** :" do you think they would not think of this earlier ? . scan her brain?

**House:"** no , but her uncle will make sure we don't miss things idiots from the other side would miss"

Foreman angry get out of the room as Cuddy enter

**Cuddy** :" House we need to talk "

**House**:" nope we don't , it is better this way oh look there is iron man"

**Cuddy** :" house what you did was horrible , "

**House:** " I know I paid the price to society , and now I am free man don't you read your mail?"

**Cuddy** :"you paid to society , not to me …"

As Cuddy walk out of the room , house look at her surprised

**Cuddy **:" you own me a lot House, and you will pay … "

**House**:" great now I have to shave my balls …."

**Cuddy**:" nope I own your balls now House…."

Back in the lab , foreman and the team sitting in the room , trying to see on the screen her brain movement but nothing .

**Taob**:" this is a waste of time "

**Masters **:" it is not like we can pulp it out of her brain , it will take time to see

Foreman almost angry sitting in front of the screen hoping something , but nothing .

The team getting her to her room, as she get to her room , she sneezed and something on the table got knocked out on the floor .

**Foreman** :" it is ok it happen , don't worry "

Masters trying to hold her up to her bed

**Masters **:" foreman , she is boiling …"

Foreman feeling her head yell , need some ice bags here fast.

As the screen show us the team putting her in ice bag and the body of the little girl is at fever .

**House**:" what happen?"

**Foreman** :" nothing we scanned her brain and got her here nothing more"

**House**:" something happened "

**Chase **:" nothing happened , just went to the room , and back , no stops nothing "

**House:"** keep her stable …"

**Taob **:" where are you going ?"

**House**:" to think"

The screen end with house walking out of the room , and the patient is coding and the team trying to revive her house stand in the hallway and take 2 pills, as Cuddy look at him from behind and Wilson in pain in his office hooking himself on morphine .


	10. Third Symptom

**Chapter 10**

**The third symptom**

The screen show us House sitting on the floor in his office as Wilson enter with a hang of morphine in his arm and sit on the sofa next to him as they look at the wall that have nothing on it .

**Wilson :"** any thoughts ?

**House:"** nope "

**Wilson** :" what if ?...

**House:"** nope , as I already thought of everything you will say"

Wilson sit on the couch next to him in the office , heavy breathing saying nothing looking on the glass door , all writing on it .

**House:"** I think we should go somewhere … have those awesome tickets to tonight fight "

**Wilson** :" I am in pain house"

**House**:" want 2 pills from my stash?"

**Wilson **:' no house I am already on enough meds and the pain is barely tolerable "

**House:"** you look like an old lady walking with this stick you know almost fantasy free in my mind "

**Wilson **:" knowing your mind … might as well yell sexual theme "

Cuddy enter the office

**House:"** speaking of sex…. "

**Cuddy :"** shut it House … your patient is not stable anymore and you need to come"

**House:"** the minions can handle it"

**Cuddy **:" not if they can not enter the room"

**House:"** and you think I can get into iron man suit and bust in?"

**Cuddy** " I don't think it will help

The scene show us the face of Cuddy horrified as House stumble and suddenly quiet and move to the room where chase on the ground next to the bed of Annabelle, foreman and masters trying to move in but can not move there body. agent Philipe is rushing into the room and can not enter , as Anabelle float in the room with half the equipment inside floating .

House standing on the edge looking but not believing what he see look as he try to move in the room , he suddenly feel something pushing him back. He stand away , as he try to see the patient he try talking to her but then he notice something in her head …

**House:"** she is not awake…"

**Foreman** :" what?"

**House:"** look…. Her eyes, they are shut… she is not awake"

**Masters **:" so what? "

**House **:" it mean her beloved uncle has tested the wrong side of the brain ….

**Taob** :" we need to wake her up"

**Foreman :"** Annabelle….. it is your uncle , Annabelle, you must wake up"

As the girl turn to foreman she scream and the lights got torched…. And she fell on the ground , as everybody rush into the room checking the girl , and chase…

House walking in :" get her in the MRI now , check her brain while she is unconscious see where it pop up"

**Foreman** :" we cant "  
><strong>Taob <strong>:" the patient is loosing blood from her head , it is impossible to scan her brain"

House back in the room with the ddx now :"

**Chase**:" I am fine thanks"

**House**:" brain missing , nerve generation , sleep walking control freak , ddx , other than being like foreman who forgot to test for the un-consciences in the brain area"

**Foreman **:" I did not forget , I did everything I was suppose to, we all did"

**Masters **:" we scanned every part every reaction we can think of "

House:" and what part of do what ever they did not think of before they get to us part you did not know? , … I thought her uncle will be more motivated to think of what they DID NOT THINK OF"

**Taob :"** it is all our fault house , we did not think of it , you did not think of it"

**House**:" I specifically told you to pay attention to what they did not think of … how is that my problem ?..."

**Masters** :" brain control is gone , that explain violence and incapability of decision making "

**Foreman :"** brain doesn't know he is awake or not , and have no control over behavior , emotions , and other functionality"

**House:"** and that is a new symptom …. Our virus now have a purpose "

**Masters :"** what purpose"

**Chase:"** control "

**Taob **:"control of what?"

**House:"** everything …."

Screen end with house thinking and zoom into his eyes that glow into the next chapter


	11. Big Mean and Green

**Chapter 11**

**Big mean and Green**

House sitting on the floor in the meeting room playing with his ball

**Cuddy **:" you seem pretty calm "

**House**:" yeah…. Seeing you really calm me you know me calm right?

**Cuddy** :" it is not like your patient or your friend will either or both die right?"

**House:"** you are just mean , are you trying to get me angry or …..

Suddenly house have an idea just shut up and open his eyes and just shut up .

**Cuddy:"** House I am not trying to get you angry , I just want you to do this …

House got up and pass her walking …

**House:"** ok boss , will do boss…

House walk out of the room Cuddy stand on the door looking at him….

House enter the room with masters Taob and Chase and agent phlipe.

House:" you idiot "

Masters .. and chase look at each other …

**Taob :"** and wich one is the idiot this time?

**House**:' he is ….."

They all look at agent Philipe …

**House**:" we all were idiots not seeing this before…. You tried to mimic the capabilities of the big green angry guy right?"

**Taob :"** what?

Master is chocked looking at agent Philipe silent

**House**:" you idiots should have told us , should have told me .!.."

**Agent Philipe** :" you have no clearance , and it is not important what we did , what is important is to find a cure "

**House**:" right , anabelle foreman right ? … little trick you knew you will get me and foreman … you infected the girl on purpose to get us to find the problem…..

**Philipe :"** it is necessary and we knew the risks …"

Foreman enter the room and hear them try to jump him to fight him ….

**Foreman **:" you poisoned my niece I will kill you "

**House:"** when I said about the government needed something for big project , I forgot how twisted minds idiots you have there"

Nick furry enter the room :"

**Nick**:" have something to say , say it to me , doing this , and hiding it was my decision and my decision alone"

**House:"** right , and curing Wilson was to get me ! you can not really cure him an you?

**Nick:"** in that point I can say .. yes we can"

**House:"** what really get me is why ? what could you possibly get from all this ?

Cuddy enter all silent and House notice it

**House**:" you know !,….. that is why you were so obedient and cooperating and coming back…"

**Cuddy **:" yes I knew …

**Taob **:" what is going on here "

**Chase :"** we need to know , no more secrets. If you want us fix this"

**House**:" nothing to fix isn't it ?

**Nick **:" in contrary to what you think right now , things are much scarier that you think"

**House:"** infecting children ? really ? what is more scary than this?

**Barnes enter** :" infecting everyone with it "

The screen end with everyone in shock …to the next chapter


	12. Foreman Down

**Chapter 12**

**Foreman Down**

Camera continue in the room with nick furry and the rest of the team.

**House**:" you don't want to fix this , you want to make it a weapon .."

**Cuddy** :" it is not a weapon House, but it is critical you find out this thing and fast"

**House**:" I am doing nothing … until you tell me everything …

**Chase:"** house."

**House**" what you want to convince me too?

**Taob**: no house Foreman , his eyes…

**House:"** what?

The camera show us Foreman with one of his eye red , and then blood came out of his nose and fell on the ground in a ceisure.

House:" that is why I don't do favors for the government . because everyone tend to die for the greater good."

**Cuddy **:' we need to lock down the hospital

**Nick**:" call it in close it "

**House**:" no need idiots"

**Philipe** :" why?

**House **: because it is genetic or else we all will be DEAD now.

**Masters** : we need to move him fast .

**House"** get his brain under the MRI and find out what is killing him.

**Masters **:" he is not stable"

House:" get him stable and get him into the MRI .. or we will not know what is killing him or the little princess in the other table "

**Chase**:" com on I will help you ."

**House**:" happy now one eye jerk ?

**Nick **:if I am you Dr House I will be very carful what I say . VERY careful

Taob try to get between the two and calm things down. As Barnes take House too and say we need to talk privately.

The screen now get us to the meeting room of the dept . where barnes sit with Cuddy and black widow that put something on the table that show a 3D image .

**As she speak the 3D projection show the story** :

In our battle in NY , we had rough time collecting the remaining of the aliens. We were not the only ones that got to those samples and some got their before us.

After .. you know about the issue with the mandarin that happened with Mr stark , and that is not half of it . in some sort of Chinese province we found this :

A human prototype assassin.. with the power to bring down armies. Self repair . and that was not what is scary about it .

In the lab we found samples of the drug used on him . it was a combination that we can not replicate ourselves but what we could determine is that it is a genetic target assassination. Mean , they can kill you standing here and we … we simply can watch ..

In the city of kawaz in africa a whole town of 3000 pple dies in less than 3 minutes when an unknown plane dropped something on the town. And in about minutes everyone there died . with no trace of what happened and they all had the same symptoms , missing part of there brains.

As we speak we are tracking an object in space that have the same signature as the bottle dropped in the town. But large enough to fill Texas .

**Nick**:" which mean ,… a simple girl die in the process of saving mankind or u do your god damn job and give us a cure to this before it happen and then we get all exterminated in 3 minutes.

**House**:" saying nothing shake his head in compliance . …

**Nick**:" I honestly did not think you can discover what is wrong , in fact you seem to be much intelligent for what I expected , and I rarely get surprised in my line of business . but this need to be done House. For all our sake and fast.

**House:"** how fast are we talking about ?

Nick :" days…"


	13. I Want Dead Pple

**Chapter 12**

**I want Dead People**

The screen start in House office , he seem thinking , his head is down , playing with his ball , but seem desperate .

**Chase** :" we barely got him stable enough for the MRI , his brain part is already gone. And he is bleeding from his eyes"

**Masters **:" I look these symptoms in old books internet and nothing explain what this.. is "

**House**:" nothing fit .. alien want to exterminate us by eating our brains out"

**Taob** :" they are using our heros against us "

**House**:" most dangerous hero. Too "

**Chase:"** what do you want us to do?"

**House:"** nothing . keep him stable …. I need to think "

**Masters :"** but they don't have time "

House says nothing and leave the room.

House enters Cuddy office :"we need to talk"

**Cuddy** :" so now is convenient for you to talk?"

**House**:" yeah cause I am like that , you know me caring about timing and such ….. specially with my best friend dying , and the world about to end you know "

**Cuddy **:" what do you need House"

**House**:" access to one of the bodies found in that city "

**Cuddy** :" you can ask them "

**House**:" wont work "

**Cuddy** :" because ?"

**House** :"if I ask , they will say no , I will insist , they will call the big guys, end up arguing , and losing time before I get what I want eventually , figured I save some time by asking you to get it "

**Cuddy:"** why you need it ? there is no reason to expose the rest of us … that is insane House"

**House**:" we have to risk it

**Cuddy**:" there is a reason I am here , and that is to say no to killing the rest of us House"

**House**:" I GOT NOTHING OK? .,…. I am stuck I need Ideas … studying the behavior of the virus after the death might give us a new symptom something we can know before it is too late.

**Cuddy **:" figure it out House…"

**House**:" I can't … so either get me what I ask, or I go watch them to death and possibly kill us in the process"

The scene fade as Cuddy get a phone and start dialing as House leave her office

Later the scene show us a yellow van entering the hospital with a plastic bag red and put in some sort of protection around it , and they pass through with agents from shield and enter some lab asking everyone to evacuate

**Philipe**:" Dr House, the lab will be sealed . we will put our own lab inside fully equipped before you can enter

House node his head in approval

**Chase**:" what are we doing now ? another patient ?

**House**:" we are not doing anything , you and minions are going o keep things stable I am going to perform autopsy on one of the dead patient …"

**Master** : but that is highly risky …. You could get infected.

**Taob** :" we don't know how this virus get transmitted yet .

**House**:" I am going to have a wild guess but I think it will be touch or airborne"

**Chase** :" House still it is a huge risk"

**House**:" you have another solution for me ? ….. anyone ? any one have any other choice other than this? …. Then stop being MORONS and go do your jobs or you all fired.."

Everyone get silent for a second and then they leave the room as House pop 2 pills and take them as he look through the window as the van unpack and get equipment into the hospital

As the scene show us House getting ready , Wilson came too late to convince him to not do it , as he yell on house , and Cuddy trying to stop him from getting in .. and say there is no other choice.

**Wilson** :" he will die if he get infected and then who will save us "

**Cuddy**:" he know … "

House scrub and enter a suit and enter the room as he unzip the body … he got surprised and walk a bit backward as the screen shows us the body… green skin… hairy face … the screen get up to the face and fade into the next chapter.


	14. Dead or Not Dead

**Chapter 14**

**Dead or Not Dead**

Agent Philip talk to Dr house on speaker , Dr House we need to call this off.

**House**:" no can do , already committed , we need to finish this. "

Talking to the tape recorder he fix the camera above him to record and the camera show us the body that look like the Hulk but dead and with hair.

**House:"** this is Dr House performing the autopsy on the dead body of patient number 47 "

As the screen show us House working , he start with the head , and he take the organs one by one the brain , the heart, and other parts.

House sit disappointed he is covered from hand to knee in green blood he sit and we see Cuddy and Wilson standing on the window:

**House**:" Nothing , all and nothing to find . "

**Cuddy:"** House we need to get you out before we risk more exposure"

**House:"** unless what I have been looking for is not to be found"

**Wilson:"** house you looked everywhere , …"

**House:"** not exactly everywhere , but unusual suspects hide in unusual places"

**Cuddy:"** there is no unusual or usual places that you haven't search or cut or seen under the microscope"

**House:**' all except one place … he get up and say : I want to MRI the brain"

**Cuddy** :" that brain is not getting out of this room House "

**House:"** he doesn't have to, get the portable one here I will do it myself"

**Wilson**:" why ? it is a dead brain , you wont see anything "

**House:"** wrong , and wrong again"

Masters step up" actually it is brilliant "

**House**:" finally someone have a brain , and actually USE it, get me the MRI"

**Wilson** : I did not get it what is brilliant again?

**Masters:** " if you look on the files, the dormant condition in the HULK , man with angry face, is not seen on any tests we did , everything is normal, the gene that don't allow him to die or repair himself on the molecular

**Cuddy**:" so ? that doesn't mean it will show on the MRI"

**House**:" because you morons don't see beyond your noses, MRI will show if there is any active part even on the cellular level, mean?

**Masters:"** since the brain is dead, if the virus or an organ is still alive for some reasons, it will show on the MRI

**House:"** it is better since the brain is dead , it will light up like a Christmas tree

**Cuddy:"** I will get the MRI "

**Masters:"** I will help"

Back in the background:" now that is a thing we did not think of "

Black Widow:" now I am glad we got this guy"

The scene end with House prepping for the MRI clean the table as the MRI equipment arrive and the scene begin again with House putting the brain on the plate as he stand away a bit and work on his screen.

After a few minutes, the screen show us cuddy talking to House

**Cuddy:"** House , you scanned the brain over and over there is nothing"

**House:"** it can not be , it fit , it must be there"

**Black widow :"** I think I want to take back the previous comment"

**Agent Philip** " I don't think you will win, he will figure it out , he always do"

The screen show us House giving up get out angry of the chair, and try to thinkas Cuddy talking to him .

**Cuddy **:" it is over House , we need to get you out ."

**House:"** that does not make sense . the answer is here , it is a matter of finding it .

The men in red suits arrive at the door of house as they ask him to leave .

**House:"** No it is here"

House try to get his hands inside the body ,as the team get in to get him out he hold the brain in his hands, and try to push them out and they get it out and put it on the table as House struggle to push them back he get angry and slap the table as he done so the brain sparkle.

Everyone freeze.

**Wilson:"** did I see right or did the brain fire up "

**Agent Philip**" I will be damned"

**Black widow** :" get out team "

The team get out as House try to hold the brain again and put it on the MRI he see nothing , but slap the table a bit with force and the brain light up for about 10 sec firing signals shown on the MRI

**Masters:"** there I saw it "

**House:"** we found the bitch place and turn the screen up where black widow is

**House**:" dose that look dead to you?"

The chapter end with the words of satisfaction from House are said.


	15. An End to the Begining

**Chapter 15**

**An End to the Beginning**

Camera Show us House Cleaning in a room , as Black widow approach him

**House:"** isn't this the widow , now why a pretty Widow like you is still a widow.

**Black widow**:" probably because everyone near me end up dead?"

**House**:" you seem so ease now, you don't have a problem with killing all those poor men?"

**Black Widow**:" I am Russian "

**House**:" my mistake "

**Black widow:"** I just want to say I was wrong about you , you helped us more than you ever will know "

**House**:" glad I can help but there is still an issue of your end of the deal "

**Black Widow**:" it is being taking care off as we speak , good bye Dr House, hope we see you in the future"

**House**" I hope I see you in the future too " and smile sarcastically

The screen show us House on the window standing next to Cuddy

**Cuddy**:" thanks for … you know "

**House**" I am sorry , … you know for …"

**Cuddy **:" it is all in the past House, although it was horrible … what you did here was a good apology "

**House**:" why? "

Cuddy:" you will know in time "

House:" wait a minute, you was soo supportive the last few days, …. It was almost like you…

Cuddy is embarrassed and almost want to burst in cry

**House**:" is it ? someone is infected with this? …" since it is not you ? then who?

**Cuddy**:" my mother …"

Chase is operating on foreman , and the little girl next to him on another chair.

**Cuddy**:" are they going to be ok? What will happen to there brain"

**House**:" no one can tell , but since we found where the virus is , and surgically remove the cells, it should regenerate the missing part and all will be ok. "

**Cuddy**:" good one house "

And as she leave he say :" are you going to stick around?"

**Cuddy**:" for the time being …."

House nod his head … and look at the table and then we see Wilson getting some sort of radiation in a big suit like iron man suit and with light getting out of the suit , and he getting out and iron man talking to him saying : All done .

**Wilson** :" thank you , thank you … "

**Stark:"** all thanks to your buddy not me

**Wilson**:" he might be a pain in the ass

**Stark**:" I know pain in the ass when I see one , he is also brilliant "

**Wilson**:" he saves lives. "

**Stark:"** he certainly saved yours"

We see House walking out of the hospital with his bag on his shoulder he stops on the entrance and look a bit back we see Cuddy on the entrance to her office looking at him

**Cuddy** :" see you tomorrow house"

House get out of the hospital with a sarcastic smile and he put his dark glasses on .


	16. Next Big Lie

**Chapter 16**

**Next Big Lie**

At the End of the scene, we can see Nick Furry talking to Black Widow in the shadows of the parking lot .

Black Widow :" he deliver it sir "

Nick:" yes he did , but we already lost a lot , we have a mean to cure after , but not a mean to protect us from the virus itself"

Black widow :"we need to find the source and shut it down "

Nick:" indeed, we do , let us see if Mr House is up to more challenges, the days are coming , we are going to need him , send him some of our hang up files, we have work to do "

Black Widow :" is he up to those yet?"

Nick: I believe in House , stark have his armor , hulk have his strength , every and each one of you have something , he have his brain .. from what I know , he might save us all one day.

The scene end as they walk to a van and drive off.


End file.
